The Lone Colt
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: Once a colt always a colt. But when the three crusaders come to help him what would happen? He's from a normal family and lived a normal life. But what is normal? Well he'll go from sane, to insane.
1. The Normal Colt

Chapter 1-  
>The Normal Filly<p>

(Authors note- I've never written a story based on ponies before… But I guess I could try!) (LATE AUTHORS NOTE: I messed up. The colt isn't a filly sorry my large error. The next chapters won't have the same mistake over again!)

I'm just a normal stallion who grew up in a normal family in a normal life in a normal way. Nothing exciting has ever happened in my life, nor was there any drama in my life either. Many say that 'being normal is the right thing'. Well I'm being normal and here I am sitting all by myself eating a flower sandwich alone. I chewed on the two bits of bread with a small pile of flowers. I've never questioned mother's way of cooking and the way that she keeps her house clean. Life was what you may say… Boring… A normal routine every single day which include getting up, wash, eat, go to school, come back home, tend to the library, study, eat then sleep. Everyday it's the same thing over and over again. I let out another sigh as I took a quick sip of my hay shake and just slumped over the table.

"Why can't I have any friends?" I say to myself.

I even remember asking my mother that question but all she said was to "Be normal". But what is normal… Is there ever something as normal? Well-being normal is boring! I started to get up from my chair but I hesitated. Within a split second my mind wandered off to mothers words.

"Be normal or you'll be nothing but trash in our family."

Not knowing what to do, I just kind of stood in the middle of the crowded lunch room filled with young talking ponies. Feeling embarrassed I slumped over the table again and started to think. Was life this boring?

"Well if it isn't the lone stallion?"

My ears perked up from the tone of the voice and so I just casually turned around eyeing the young pony before me.

"What do you want Diamond Tiara." I said in a normal tone.

"Oh I'm just here to see what you're doing. Talking to your imaginary friends I see." Diamonds Tiara said snickering with Silver Spoon beside her.

"As you can see I have nobody here to company me. So if you'd excuse me I'll like to finish my lunch by myself-"

"Oh you mean this trash?"

With a rough motion the pink coated pony reached for my tray in front me of. But before I could react the pony swung the tray at the side of my head soaking my mane with the cold hay shake and bits of flowers also making me cripple to the floor.

"Well enjoy the rest of your lunch lone stallion! I'll see you during class!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon trotted away from me and started for the playground just outside of the school.

Just as I was about to get up I fell back on the floor feeling a sudden spike of pain on the side of my head. I went to rub on the pain as gently as possible and I felt something rather warm… It couldn't have been the hay shake because it was way too cold. Removing my hoof from the side of my head and relocating it to be in front of my eyes I shivered a little bit in shock. My hoof was drenched in a red liquid that stuck to my coat and smelled a little bit like iron they used for the plows. I watched as more of the red liquid started to slowly dribble down my hooves and started to soak my coat more and more eating away at my tanned coat. Curious I started to tap the side of my head more and more. But as I advanced the pain grew larger and larger. But I kept poking at the side of my head until I had started to punch it instead. I gave myself about a dozen good hits before I stopped myself.

"This… This isn't normal…" I said to myself as I got up.

My eyes never left my hooves as I made my way back toward the bathroom. As always nobody has seen my dramatic scene and I didn't care for it. I wanted to learn what this new substance was inside my body and I also wanted to know what it did. What it symbolized. But I also felt as if death was upon me. Once I reached the bathroom I slammed my head on the mirror in front of me creating a large sound of shattering glass. It was unintentional because I just felt really dizzy. Crippling back down on the floor while holding the side of my head I felt really tired all of a sudden. Just really tired…

I woke up in a daze feeling pain on the side of my head but also on the back of my body as well. I was greeted by a blaze of white light which I knew was artificial.

"Will William be okay?" I heard my mother say her worried voice echoed in my head.

"Yes your son will be alright but we are afraid that he'll have to stay in bed for a few days. His skull was fractured by a small amount. So he should get some bed rest."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds but when I opened them again I was in bed. I was in my normal bed in my normal house surrounded by my normal family. I started to question my mother but knew better so I just turned around away from my parents and grabbed the sheets around me trying to grab the warmth around it. But I could only remember a little of what was going on later that night. I was only half asleep but I heard fighting downstairs in the living room. The voices of my parents going back and forth and all I remember were a few lines of conversation that I picked up.

"He could have gotten himself killed! We have the help him he's our son!" I heard my mother say.

"You don't understand now do you? He's a young man and maybe he was just going through a small phase of grow! Curiosity-" But my father was cut off

"What's so curious of hitting themselves in the head until they bleed! We have the face the facts! He's gone mental! I care for him enough to send him back to the hospital for examination. It's for his own good-"

But after that I just heard the sound of something shattering and a shriek from my mother. I also heard hooves pounding something and the scream of my mother being beaten. But I didn't care because all my body told me to do was to sleep. But there was one thing on my mind though… Was my family actually normal?

Once again I find myself in the same position as always. Last night was actually something different… I thought back to the night before over the conversation and the actions of my father. I went down stairs for breakfast this morning and found my mother smiling but had a few scratches and bruises here and there but so was my father. I knew better then to question them both so I just ate my portion of dry hay and walked to school (forced by my mother of course).

"Did you see what happened to that kid?"

"Yeah what was he thinking hitting himself?"

"Has he gone crazy?"

I looked behind me and I noticed the three girls that I knew just so well. Of course everyone knew them! Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle and their known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Of course some racist people called them the Kutie marK Krusaders but they were beaten to death by Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack and nobody ever made fun of the three young ponies again. But they were lucky to have each other. Unlike them I had nobody to be with… And now their making fun of my actions too and how stupid must I've been to actually hit myself in the head! Of course it was blood!

"I feel real sorry for that young stallion. He doesn't seem to have any friends." Applebloom said behind me.

"Well he sure is a tough filly if you ask me! He took a swing in the head with that wooden tray from Diamond Tiara and even punched himself in the side of the head a dozen times!" I heard Scootaloo reply.

"I feel more sorry that we weren't there to stop Diamond in the first place…" Sweetie Belle replied.

I stopped in the middle of the road and turned around to face the three young fillies that were talking about me and started to approach them. Luckily for me they didn't notice me yet but as I drew nearer Scootaloo elbowed Applebloom and they all just gasped as they saw me.

I was about to say something. But the words were stuck in my throat and what was I going to say anyway…

"Of course they must think I'm a freak. I almost hit myself to death yesterday…" I said to myself

I was about to turn around and head toward the other direction but was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Um… Excuse me…"

I stopped in my tracks with my backs still on them scared on what to do next. What to do and what was normal! My mind was telling me to go back and reply toward the soft voice but my body wanted to run away from these three young fillies. So at the very least I followed my body's orders… Just run away from these three and they will probably leave you alone.

I dashed off toward the school and didn't stop until I came to my seat. I was scowled by my teacher Mrs. Cheerlie but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was to be away from those three crusaders and so I just slumped down on my desk and started to take notes.

"Alright everyone it's time for lunch! Meet back in class within an hour but most importantly enjoy yourselves!"

The bell rang and everpony made their way toward the cafeteria. And of course many ponies would be excited about lunch time. Except for me that is and of course I hate lunch time… What would those people who saw me think of me?

"Hey tough guy!"

I jumped in mid-air as I dashed toward the bathroom and slammed the bathroom behind me.

"What's up with those three…" I said as I opened my bagged lunch.

"Well… At least I could eat lunch alone…"

I was about to take a bite out of my flower sandwich until I saw a shadow cover the top of the stall…

"Hey tough guy!"

I let out a small yelp at the figure above me and unfortunately for me my lunch fell down in the toilet… Oh man…

"Who are you!" I said questioning the stranger above me.

"It's us! The Cuite Mark Crusaders! Here's Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and I'm Apple Bloom! So what's up ya little filly?"

I opened my eyes and eyed the three ponies in front of me. I finally let out a sigh of defeat and opened the stall door.

"Okay if you guys are going to beat me up and humiliate me just do it already…" I said letting my guard down and hanging my head.

"Whatcha talken about? We're just here to talk to you that's all!" Apple Bloom eyed me giving me a sheepish grin.

"Yeah what you did yesterday was so cool! You punched yourself a dozen times and even withstood a fatal blow to the head by that gotten brat Diamond!" Scootaloo said giving me her devilish smile.

"Yeah nobody could have withstood that kind of blow!" Sweetie Belle said giving me compliment.

I didn't know what to do in this kind of position. Do I run or do I stay and talk with them for a little bit? How can I talk to these ponies?

"Why are ya thinken so hard there?" Apple Bloom said.

"Was I that obvious?" I said to myself.

"And why do you talk to yourself a lot mister?"

I blushed feeling ashamed that my socializing skills were so bad. Did I really have to think about what I needed to say?

"Um I…" I started but was cut off.

"Well how would you like to join us for lunch? We could talk you know. You seem like an interesting guy!"

'Interesting guy my rear I bet these guys are going to try and humiliate me just like every other person here' I said to my head this time.

"Well what are you waiting for? Are you coming with us?" Sweetie Belle said as she gestured toward the door for me.

I just gave her a simple nod and walked awkwardly toward the exit of the bathroom. I wanted to tell them right there and then that they made me drop my lunch in the toilet and that I had nothing else to eat but was afraid I was going to be rejected.

"So what's your name?" Apple Bloom said as she bumped a hoof on my shoulder.

"William…" I said in a small whisper. Of course it was nothing crazy and special like Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and even Diamond Tiara. Mine was just normal.

"I couldn't hear you come again?"

"William…" I said a little louder.

"Come again I couldn't hear you right! What's your name again?"

At this point felt a little abandoned. Not knowing what to do now since I tried twice I felt my ears wilt and I looked down at the floor instead.

"Apple Bloom don't pressure this guy!" Scootaloo said.

"Oh sorry! But I just want to know his name! I mean he's just like us! He doesn't have a Cutie Mark either!"

It was true. I never had a cutie mark before and my mother said that it was normal for some ponies. And it was all because of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. If it weren't for them I would be out of the house by now living in the streets of Pony Ville.

"Hmm… But we still need to know your name…"

I glanced at Apple Bloom as she was thinking very hard to find out a name for me.

"Hmm… How about Sun Bake?" Apple Bloom proposed.

Before I could feel offended Scootaloo jumped in and proposed another idea for a name.

"That's a terrible name! How about Solar Flare-"

"That's bad too! What about… Solar Beam?" Apple Bloom proposed again.

"Hey! That's from Ponymon! What about-"

"What about Sun Shine? You know because he's a Pegasus and he has a tanned coat and a blonde mane?" Sweetie Belle proposed.

The whole group was silent as they observed their friend with me in between the awkward silence.

"Sweetie Belle… That's a good idea! How do you like it mister?"

I nodded at them giving them approval of the new name but I knew to not to get to close.

'Don't get your hopes up they'll probably just blow you off at the last minute… There are no such things as real friends for you William… But Sun Shine dose seem kind of nice… Sun Shine… I wonder if my life would ever shine…' I thought to myself.

We made our way toward the cafeteria but just as they were about to open the door for me I hesitated.

"What's wrong Sun Shine? Are ya scared?" Apple Bloom said giving me a sign of concern.

I wanted to say 'yes' but instead I just gave them a weak nod.

"Don't worry Sun Shine. We got you covered! That's what friends are for right?" Sweetie Belle said giving me her best smile (I guessed).

Instead of saying anything I just gave her a sad stare and this seemed to give some sort of determination to the whole group.

"We got your back Sun Shine… Don't worry! That's what friends are for."

I wanted to reject the request but I was forced by the three fillies into the burst of the entire cafeteria filled with young fillies like me. The entire room filled with dozens of fillies stopped their conversations and what they were doing and I felt hundreds of eyes staring at me. There was even a small cough in the room as I was dragged in by the three fillies.

"Wait guys please don't do this to me I just want to be alone-"

"Well if it isn't the lonely stallion?"

Suddenly Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stood up from one of the few tables that were reserved for just them.

"How are you feeling after I hit you in the face huh you little baby?" Diamond said as she bumped the side of my head.

"I'm surprised that you actually came here to show off your face once again you lonely monster-"

"He's not the monster! You're the monster Diamond Tiara!" Apple Bloom said as she bounced from behind me and was now shoving her face in front of the pink coated pony.

"Oh? And why's that Apple Bloom? Give me one reason why I'm a monster! Unlike you I have real people and real power! You should actually be trembling in front of me like a small dog you are! Go on. Kneel before you little blank flank-"

Before I could see anything I was suddenly in front of Diamond and finding myself to push Apple Bloom down on the floor. And suddenly there was a burst of red liquid but this time it wasn't from me. But it was from the victim in front of me. The next thing I knew I saw Diamond crumbling on the floor grasping her left cheek where I smacked her so hard that there were small traces of trickling blood covering her pink coat.

"Oh no…" I said to myself. And that's when all of Equestria broke loose.

(Ending's Note:  
>Well this was my first time working on something like this topic and with ponies… But it was kind of fun writing this! I've also experience bullying myself and this story line came from some of my past experiences and ideas.)<p>

(Ending's Note: Idk but I felt like writing a story based on mlp. I've started watching the show once in a while and I'm not obsessed with it but I don't know. I'll keep writing this story and the other one I'm working on! This is a very interesting experience for me doing something besides human characters)


	2. After School

Chapter 2- After School…

(Authors note: It turns out that filly means a young female horse and a colt means a young male horse. My large error my readers and I'm sorry if I made you all confused! This is my first pony fanfic so I'm terribly sorry!)

People say you need to do something cool to be stupid. Or you need to be stupid to be cool and that is what I agreed too. After I hit Diamond Tiara square on the cheek everyone in the cafeteria came to a tidal wave of chaos. Food was being thrown in every direction and screams of other ponies running away from the fight.

"This isn't normal!" I said out loud to myself.

"You should really stop talking to yourself Sun Shine! Right now we need to get out of here before we get in trouble!" Scootaloo said to the Crusaders.

I quickly followed Scootaloo through the exit of the cafeteria with the other members of the Crusaders closing in from behind us. The four of us continued to run for our lives as we dashed passed the streets filled with stalls and bakeries. Without thinking I swapped a brown paper bag for 3 bits with my mouth and tail and continued my way following Scootaloo and the others.

There were voices far behind us calling our names in a vicious tone and quickly registered it as the voice of Diamond Tiara but there was sudden a tremble of other hoof steps thundering toward us. Instinctively I started to dash a little faster not even knowing or caring about where we were going. But all I knew was that when I came to my own senses I was breathing heavily in a barely visible area surrounded by dark trees. I looked around me to find the other members of the Crusade panting heavily and Apple Bloom collapsing on the floor with her mouth gaped open.

"Wow that was a close one." Apple Bloom exclaimed as she propped herself against a tree.

Sweetie Belle brushed a hoof over her mane, "Did you see how Diamond Tiara and the others were dashing toward us? Now that was super scary!"

"At least we're not dead meat or anything… If we get out of here we'll probably get in huge trouble and this time we aren't going to get laid off so easily." Scootaloo said as she too propped herself against a tree.

I wanted to say something and to try and join the conversation but decided against it.

"What's the point of talking to them if they don't even notice me here" I said to myself in the head.

I let out a small sigh and laid the paper bag on my lap and peered inside it wondering what it was that I traded it for 3 bits. And to my delight it was filled with sweets! My mouth watered at the sight of apple pie, apple tart, sweet hay, sugar horses, and rainbow lollipops! The sweet smell warfed through the air and alerted the three crusaders making them float swiftly toward the bag their eyes bulging and saliva dripping out the corners of their mouths.

"Ooooh Sun Shine whatcha got there?" Apple Bloom said licking the saliva around the corners of her mouth still sheepishly grinning.

I took out a rainbow lollipop and licked it slowly in front of the three fillies and like dogs they bowed down to me. And for some strange reason I felt like this was a normal thing to do. Disregarding my mother's words I continued to tease the three fillies and continued to lick the lollipop.

Scootaloo bowed down and looked up to me with eyes shining with envy, "Come on Sun Shine! Don't be like that, share the riches with us bro!"

They all eyed me and I felt a tingling sensation down my spine. It wasn't the usual cold shiver that usually made me feel degraded, but a warming sensation that actually made me happy. I continued to feed this weak fire by giving the three Crusaders an apple pie and then laid the rest of my goods out on the forest floor. Before I divide the goods evenly they all charged for the sweet treats and by impulse I joined in the brawl. I managed to grab an at least 2 of each of the sweets and I allowed the rest of the group fight over the food. Eventually the fight died down and I saw a dirty and scratched Apple Bloom, a panting Scootaloo, and an unharmed Sweetie Belle holding all the sweets. Sweetie Belle eyed me and happily came her way and plopped herself right beside me.

"Awww… Come on guys don't be like that." Apple Bloom said smiling.

I almost chuckled but with a poker face I gave some sweets to Scootaloo and Apple Bloom and with a short "Thanks", we all tucked into our sweet meal.

"Hey Sun Shine," Apple Bloom said as she chewed on her apple pie.

I looked up from my sweet hay and looked at Apple Bloom, "What is your name?"

I swallowed slowly and looked down at the forest floor feeling my friendly spirit dying out. Was I this sensitive?

"Duh! His name is Sun Shi-"

"No not his nick name his real name you foo!" Scootaloo replied to Sweetie Belle.

Sudden three pairs of eyes aimed at me with curious expressions. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there awkwardly.

"What is your real name Sun Shine? You never told us." Sweetie Belle said.

The rest of the Crusade nodded in agreement and continued to stare at me with curious eyes. I felt really nervous and awkward so I just sank down onto the tree trunk.

Barley whispering I replied, "My name's William…"

"What did you say? Scootaloo said urging me.

I gave out a small whimper and rubbed a hoof against my arm.

"My name's William-"

"What did you say!" Scootaloo said again.

"My name's William!" I yelled out loud but I quickly slumped over the tree trunk feeling tears about to leak out of my eyes.

I placed both hooves on my eyes and was about to let out a small sniffle until I heard Apple Bloom say something.

"That's not a bad name. That name's normal you know?" Apple Bloom said patting my shoulder reassuring me.

I looked up at the filly and gave out a small smile. What was there to be afraid of? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with these guys. I guess I could trust them for the time being-

"Holy sweet Celestia! It's a bear!" Sweetie Belle said pointing toward the big creature approaching us.

Scootaloo was the first to react to this situation and that is to scream… "Run for your lives!"

Without hesitating we dashed off toward the opposite ends of the woods not even knowing where we were going. All we did was dash into a direction and run into another direction and I even had a feeling that we were going in circles but… I was too shy…

"Man… Where are we?" Apple Bloom asked as she walked toward a clearing.

Sweetie Belle took a gulp of saliva and was clearly afraid, "I-I- I don't know… I've never been this far down the forest before…"

All I could do was watch the young fillies while I just walked with the group. Man did I suck that much?

We continued to walk in silence for a few minutes passing frightening looking trees and tripping over roots and me having to carry Sweetie Belle since she was too scared to even touch the forest floor now. But finally we reached the end of the clearing of the forest and what we saw was a house.

"Wow… It looks abandoned Scootaloo" Apple Bloom said still staring at the house brightened by the moon light.

I turned to look at Scootaloo but all she had was a determined expression on her face. "Come you crusaders! We have adventure to see!"

I watched in horror as Scootaloo stepped forward and placed a hoof on door.

"Wait!" Apple Bloom said speeding up toward Scootaloo. "You don't know what's in there! There could be more terrifying stuff in there then in the Ever Free Forest!"

Scootaloo gave a small huff but was quickly replaced by her original cheesy determined expression, "Nothing could be more terrifying then the Ever Free Forest Apple Bloom" Scootaloo said as she patted her head.

My arms started to ache and I decided to let Sweetie Belle down for just a little while but…

"AH! THE MONSTERS!"

Sweetie Belle started charging for the abandoned house without stopping and gaining speed Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were too late to react and could only watch as Sweetie Belle crashed into the two fillies and they disappeared in the darkness.

For a second I didn't know what to do. I just rubbed my hooves in the dirt but a sudden screech of an unknown animal made me just causing me to rush toward the darkness of the abandoned house.

"Oh horse apples! I can't see anything!" I heard Apple Bloom retort somewhere in the one of the rooms.

"Hold on let me just light up my horn-"

There was a sudden rush of air causing the door to bang behind me making me close my eyes and I flinched and the result, I lost track of where the three Crusaders were.

I could say that it was dark… Just very dark but that would be a fricken lie. It was more than dark it was as if darkness was consuming me. Instead of my eyes adjusting to the dark, my eyes seemed to lose sight even more and more until I can't even see the shadows of unidentifiable objects. I was scared still but knew right away that staying in one spot would lead to be either being killed, or once the three Crusaders find me they'll make fun of me. So instead of quickly trotted where I once last heard the voice of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle (Well that's the direction I thought I was heading). I managed to bang on some random things and in the majority I coughed as I felt dust swarming all around me. I managed to find a wall some how much found out that it was tangled with cobwebs. And at that very moment I… Freaked…

"SPIDERS, SPIDERS! GET THEM OFF ME!" I yelled out at the top of my little colt lungs.

Instead of staying calm I started to run all around the room not caring for what I knocked over. I don't know how long I was screaming but I started to fall down a long cascade of stairs (due to the roughness of my impacts) and came to a stop with a sickening thud.

"Spiders, spiders!" I continued to yell. But at that last word a flicker of light came to life inside the room.

"Oh snap…" I said out loud to myself as I felt my eyes peel away from my eyes.

To my horror the room was filled with large amounts of dust but not only that…

"Large… Super big… Dead… Dead… Dead spiders…"

I started to twitch as if I was about to go insane and instead of crying, I started to laugh… A strange cackle at first I didn't think that it was me. But as I placed a dirty hoof toward my mouth to see it was me, I started to twitch even more. My eyes started to go in all directions and in the end I screamed out in excitement with an insane shriek in the barley lit room.

"Sun Shine?" Scootaloo said from upstairs.

I quickly stopped my laughing and with that everything went dark again.

"Sun Shine you there?" Scootaloo said the second time Sweetie Belle's lit horn shining around from the stair case.

I just stood in the same spot where I was but slowly trotted up the stairs as I was greeted by the dim light of Sweetie Belle's horn.

"What were you doing down there in the dark Sun Shine?" Scootaloo said as she stepped forward hold out a hoof.

I grabbed her hoof as she helped me up the last few steps of stairs, "It was dark? Wasn't there a bit of light down there?" I said brushing myself off from the dust.

"There wasn't even a shed of light down there Sun Shine but all we heard was you laughing." Apple Bloom said in a worried tone.

"You alright Sun Shine? You're not turning into Sweetie Belle right? Like into madness? Cause Sweetie Belle maybe holding out her light but she's gone completely insane.

I squinted toward Sweetie Belle and sure enough she had a messed up face and she did seem to smile like the Hoker in the Batcolt series.

"Well anyways," Apple Bloom said, "We found a dusty old bed upstairs in the second floor. I re con we stay here for the night! And luckily there aren't any ghosts here since you checked the basement and all."

I just stared at Apple Bloom with a poker face and just nodded my head and in return Apple Bloom placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Well we gotta hurry on to sleep then if we're going to make it out the forest tomorrow… And we're in huge trouble once we get back to town…"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo gave out a grim looking face and headed for the second floor. And all in all Sweetie Belle and I didn't even change or expressions. Sweetie Belle just continued to smile like a mad filly while I just kept my poker face up. But deep inside, I knew that I had some beautiful ideas for this house…

I suddenly woke up jolting out of the bed with the three little fillies all around me. I didn't know why I woke up since it was still dark out, but I knew that there had to be a reason. A normal colt would never jolt from a night like this with three calm friends around you…

Friends… I said to myself.

I quietly tiptoed toward the basement navigating my way with the sense of instinct but also thanks to the light of the moon. And once I stepped inside the basement I just stood next to the stairs and quietly whispered 'spiders' in the air.

But this time there were no lights that burst a loft in the dark room. Nothing but the soul tingling sensation on my back… And for some reason I gave off a small grin… Why was I grinning I don't know. But all I knew was that I was happy. I went to work feeling my way all around the room and to my surprise there was nothing here except some old desks, chairs, and chains. But I also stumbled upon what I felt was a large but rusty old plow. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew that my body was controlling itself. All I remember before my mind blacked out was that my I was making something… Homemade building tools…

"Now to start the beginning of torture…" I felt myself say.

Next thing I knew I was back in bed with the three fillies still sleeping cuddling against each other and that included me.

"Man was that just a dream last night…" I said to myself.

I quickly went downstairs and once again went in the basement and what I saw in the basement was… Strange…

"Well I am extremely disappointed of you three- er, four Crusaders!" Mrs. Cheerlie said as she slammed a hoof on her desk.

It was just after school when Mrs. Cheerlie came to our attention and wished to speak with us and astonishingly Diamond Tiara was with us this time.

"I understand what Diamond Tiara did was horrible hitting you in the head with that tray but that does not give you the permission to hit another student back! That is strictly against the school rules…"

All of us just hung our heads in front of the teacher and knowing that we were going to receive punishment. But Mrs. Cheerlie gave out a small sigh.

"Alright you little ponies… I understand that you are young and you have a lot to learn… So I'll forgive you this once."

At this we all brought our faces up and gave off large smiles.

"But as the rules say I need to give you little colts and fillies punishments…"

I felt my ears droop and knew that when I got home I was going to get grounded.

"You all will have to stay in this room for just half an hour and then you'll be free to go alright? But you can't talk to each other or pass notes."

I gave out a groan and went back to my seat and the other ponies followed the same thing I did. I slumped over my desk and just stared at the clock.

-20 minutes later-

I started to doodle on a piece of scrap paper and I didn't know what I drew when I was done but it had an outline of a fillies head and she seemed to be crying in happiness or something.

I let out a small sigh of relief knowing that this might be a key part of something. Maybe that I wasn't insane or something like that. At that moment I felt my eye twitch and a part of my brain seemed to shut down. Even with the warm atmosphere I continued to twitch and I covered myself with both of my arms and closed my eyes. But all I could hear was the word "Revenge… Torture…" inside of my head. And what I saw in my imagination was horrific…

"Make it stop…" I said to myself.

And if right on cue the timer rang and Mrs. Cheerlie told us that we were a loud to leave. I followed the gang outside.

"Well that wasn't so bad. I was thinking that we were going to have to wash all those trays." Apple Bloom said.

I gave Apple Bloom a small glare.

"Oh… I mean I thought we were going to have to wash all the windows!"

"I'm just glad we got let off easily! In my opinion I think Diamond Tiara should have gotten a larger punishment." Scootaloo said punching the air with her hoofs.

Just then Diamond Tiara trotted past us and stuck a tongue out at me. I stopped where I was making the whole Crusade stop.

"What's the matter Sun Shine?" Sweetie Belle said walking over to me.

"Oh it's nothing… I think I'll go have a talk with Diamond Tiara… I think we could settle something out…"

"Are you sure? We were planning on going Crusading later today with-"

But I didn't let Sweetie Belle finish as I dashed off toward Diamond Tiara. And I knew exactly what I was about to do…

(Authors note: Yeah I got confused with the colt and filly thing but in the end I think I wrote this pretty good. Maybe a little bit dull but I guess I'm just enjoying spring break! I know that this chapter might have come out late but I couldn't decide! To write my other story or this one! So in the end I decided to do this because this isn't going to be as long as my other story. And once again this is my first pony story! I can't decide to either write trot or walking!)


	3. A Picnic In the Forest

Chapter 3-A "Picnic" In the Forest

(Authors note: Finally state tests are over!)

In my mind I lost all total control. I knew what I wanted and what I desired. Exactly what my father did to my mother and now everything adds up. The bruises, the cuts, and the stiches on her arms, but I knew that what was going in my mind was far more dangerous than my fathers…

"Act normal William or you'll be a disgrace to our family…"

Those are the words my mother always told me and this tells me… She was brainwashed. Her smiles were only forced at times and so were father's smiles. They were cold and hard. Everything that I accomplished was nothing but failures. But I'll make father proud…

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" Diamond Tiara said as I bumped into her.

I was a bit out of breath but I knew that my mind was made up. I needed to do this in order to calm my mind.

"Sorry Diamond" I said gracefully. Of course my mind was delighted to see Diamond looking at me but my expression told me enough that I wasn't smiling. I just had an expressionless face.

"Look…" I said poking my hoof on the dirt. "I know that we have had some hard times together. I know that you hate me but I was just wondering if you'd like to settle things out. How about over a picnic?"

I looked over at Diamond with eyes of plead. The eyes I normally do if Diamond was about to abuse me. The eyes of someone that has accepted that they were nothing but degraded people, but to my delight Diamond just sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright I'll join you on this little picnic. I guess it's kind of fun to hit you…"

I swore I saw Diamond Tiara blush for a quick second before looking away.

"Meet me at sugar cube corner in an hour… And I want you to be clean and spotless!"

With that Diamond just trolled off quickly and I just watched her go. I felt a grin creep over my face and not the normal grins where you're happy, but a grin that felt insane. A grin, a expression that feels as if it were ripping my mouth apart.

Without thinking twice, I quickly trotted toward my house and eventually in time, I arrived. As always my mom was washing the dishes or tending something. Instead of saying hello I rushed toward my room and grabbed a variety of objects. When mother wasn't looking I poked around the cabinets for some forks, knives, and I even took a bottle of hot sauce with me. I searched father's workshop and stole a saw. I was just grateful that today wasn't workshop day. In the end I put every tool in a sack tied to a stick. I also grabbed a basket and filled it with some bread and flowers.

"Remember William, be normal" My mother said in a normal tone as she came back from whatever she was doing.

"Yes ma'am. But I believe I'll be back home by tomorrow morning mother."

My mother gave me a frown but knowing me, I would be star gazing again. Or that's what I thought she was thinking. Instead of questioning me, she returned to the dishes in front of her and started scrubbing again.

I raced toward sugar cube corner but went toward a stream during the journey to at least rinse myself up. I was too eager to let this chance go away so I arrived a few minutes early. But the few minutes quickly went by as I saw Diamond Tiara approach me with a beautiful colored mane and a clean coat. As usual I felt my face change its expression to nothing but a blank stare. My mind went screaming.

Diamond waved her hair with a hoof, "Well I see that you are somewhat a gentleman. Well go on! Lead me to the place where we'll have our time together." Diamond said as she pushed me.

I started to trot toward the direction of a clearing holding the basket in my mouth and balancing the sack in between my mouth.

(Over a period of time)

Finally we arrived at the middle of the Everfree Forest. It took some convincing for Diamond to even step foot on this maze of trees, but in the end I promised her that I will give her a beautiful diamond if she would just come to the beautiful spot where I have chosen.

"We're going pretty deep you know..." Diamond said with a frightened voice.

I just gave her a nod, "Yeah? Well the place I'm taking us is a place filled with wonders. You'll be amazed how beautiful the scenery's are."

The rest of the trip was taken in silence as Diamond and I came to a stop.

"We're here Diamond Tiara. The place filled with wonders."

Diamond just stared at me as if I were crazy and shook her head.

"Well my, my… What do we have here? Yes it is very beautiful for you it maybe. Since you are nothing but a bottomless rag doll! You would think that this place would be beautiful and filled with wonders!" Diamond said pointing toward the abandoned house.

I felt myself grin again. "Yes… It is filled with wonders…"

I felt a sudden change in my voice and Diamond seemed to notice that too.

"H-Hey… I don't know what's going on here but you p-p-promised me a p-p-picnic!" Diamond stuttered as she backed away placing her hooves on the dirt firmly.

I just felt myself lick my lip slobbering saliva all over my tanned coat and pounced on Diamond dropping everything but the sack holding my tools.

"W-Wait," Diamond said blushing. "I heard mommy saying about this but I think it's kind of early and besides I don't even know your real name!"

"Just call me… Sun Shine…"

At that moment I dropped my sack and took out a small kitchen knife. It glistened in the sun and by the look of the weapon, Diamond screamed. I muffled her scream with the other thing I could think of and it was my mouth. Even though I didn't want to waste my first kiss on an evil filly like her, I didn't want anyone else to hear the situation.

I kissed her and I slipped the knife in one of her hoofs and she let out a small short squeak.

"Now you'll be a nice little filly Diamond…" I said taking the knife rather quickly and I kissed her again to cover the scream.

"We're just going to have some… 'Fun'…" I said giving off a small cackle.

I smashed Diamonds head onto the dirt and she seemed to get the message and decided to close her mouth. I then quickly proceeded into entering the house. It was just how the Crusade and I left it yesterday. I blocked the door with an old chair that was covered in cobwebs just for extra security. I then proceeded to light a candle.

"Is it just me or do I hear a ghost…" I said poking Diamonds sides rather sharply.

Diamond was silent as all she had was a look of fear.

"Say something Diamond… What's wrong? Is there something wrong here?" I said but this time I pushed Diamond onto some furniture and she bounced off the sofa. She landed with a terrible thud and scrambled to get up throwing the chair from that was blocking the door as fast as she could.

"Oh no you don't!"

Just as Diamond was about to exit the house I threw the knife directly at her hind legs. Diamond gave out a large yell and started to cry. I dragged Diamond inside the house and slammed the door shut behind me. Through the dim lighting of the house I could make out the Diamond was raining tears. Her teeth were clinched but it seemed to be a mix of fear and anger. But I knew how to make that face turn from anger, to pure horror.

Diamond started to throw threats at me, "M-My daddy will sue you! No! He'll kill you once he finds out that I'm missing! He'll do horrible things to you and your family!"

I just ignored the threats and gave off a twisted smile like the ones in a horror cartoon. Except I felt my eyes become blood shot and my mouth started to stretch from ear to ear like a monster about to devour his prey.

As I reached the door toward the basement I tossed Diamond down the staircase and there was a sickening crunch as the naughty filly landed on the hard floor below. For a second I came into my senses. But then I returned to the evil part of my mind and began to worry that I killed her there and then. But I sighed in relief as the swine got up and propped herself on the one of the cobweb filled walls.

"Holy Celestia this hurts! I think I broke a rib!" Diamond said as she clutched one of her sides with her screwed up face.

I just gave off a smile as I walked down the stairs and closing the door behind me. For a few seconds the room was dark. But as I reached the end of the staircase I stepped on Diamond and searched for a switch. After a few seconds I finally found a switch and flicked it on. In an instant the whole room was brightly lit by dozens of candles resting and shining their light on their corners. The basement was pretty small, maybe the size of a small torture chamber or a medium sized bedroom.

"Will you stop stepping on me please!" Diamond said pleading as she clutched her ribs with the look of split pain. "I think you also broke one of my legs too-"

"In all of Canterlot will you shut the fuck up!" I said yelling out at the top of my lungs as I picked up Diamond and tossed her at middle of the room where she banged head on the make shift wooden table.

I took a few large steps and reached the table. I picked up Diamond and gently placed her on top of the table and tightly wrapped her arms and legs with mid-thick rope.

I gave out another monster grin, "Would you like a sandwich Diamond?"

Diamond just looked at me and I knew that she was thinking of a way to respond. But I didn't give her a chance. I quickly made an ugly sandwich and instead of forcing it into her mouth…

"My arse! Why did you put it in my arse!" Diamond said as she tried to look down, all pain of the broken rib seemed to have vanished.

I just looked at the sandwich in her arse for a few seconds and I wondered how to cause her pain. Stab her butt cheeks? Cut open that other thing or explore it? Or…

"Wait… What are you doing with that bottle of hot sauce! Wait, why are you-"

But in the end the young swine didn't get to finish as all I heard were nothing but screams of pain as I dribbled the hot sauce into the sandwich and which was now soaked in the spicy substance. I looked at the young swine in front of me and she had streams of tears running down on her face. She was biting her lips and traces of sweat tumbled down her face mixing with her tears.

"How do you like your sandwich?" I said to her butt.

"It fucking hurts!" Diamond said finally losing herself manners and started to curse.

"Oh my… Where did you learn all those dirty words? Looks like I need to shut you up." I said as I forced open her mouth and poured half of the hot sauce into her mouth.

"Don't you dare fucking swallow that hot sauce! Or I'll be sure to fucking rip your mouth open!" I said slashing her right arm letting the blood dribble down and pour on the table.

"You-You're insane! Oh Celestia please help me! Anybody-"

"Nobody is here to help you my swine! You'll take my torture and you'll like it! How do you like it when I bang my tray on your fucking head huh!"

I yelled in rage grabbing something random from behind and smashing it against the side of Diamonds face. She only gave me the eyes of despair as I watched her eyes go from bright to dark rather quickly.

I unlashed her and pushed her off the table making her hair catch on fire from the candles. I quickly grabbed a knife and cut half of her hair of and this seemed to get Diamonds attention back into reality.

"Get up and stand against the wall…"

Diamond just looked at me with pleading eyes and for another moment I seemed to be my normal self again, except I didn't let this good side of my brain wander into my mind this time.

"I said get on the fucking wall!"

This time I turned around and kicked Diamond hard on her back and she crumbled to the floor. I gave her an evil glare and she quickly got up, despite the state she was in. I felt my vision becoming red but I knew what must be done.

"This time… This time I won't go so easy…"

I took out the sandwich from her ass and tossed it on the floor. I took a fork and started to poke her very hard. Despite how much I wanted to just drive the fork into her body, I knew that if I did then my fun would end at that moment. Instead I stopped poking her lightly and looked at the candles. Diamond just had her hind legs on the floor while holding her front legs on the wall like a slave that would do anything for her master. Even if it meant letting the master kill her.

I grabbed a candle and let the candle burn up but it didn't take long for the wax to actually start to melt and drip all over the young swine's body. Diamond screamed in pain but I forced her to turn around and I gave her a forceful kiss. I started to hug her at the same time letting our bodies rub for a few seconds. Then I let go and punched her face making her cripple to the ground holding her face with one leg and her ribs with the other.

"Well the fun ends here for today…" I said looking over at the table where I had all my variety of tools. I could have had a lot more fun if I wanted to… But I needed the fun to last as long as I could… To keep my insanity in this very room…

"It's about to get late and I must hurry over to mother or else she'll have a large fit with me…"

I turned around and averted my eyes toward Diamond and I saw her try to get up.

I turned around and threw another piece of wood at her, the wood crushed apart on Diamonds guard but her guard burst open as the wood impacted against her arms.

"Did I tell you to get up!" I yelled at her.

"N-N-"

"Well did I you swine! Did I tell you to get up you good for nothing ass wipe!"

At this Diamond stared at me with eyes that were distant. And suddenly she began to cry. I just looked at her crying and I smiled as her pink mane started to soak up with the salty tears of disgrace dribbling down her face.

"Now you know my pain… Know you know the pain you gave me every day. How I felt when you bullied me and how everybody else treated me. An outcast…" I said as I kicked her lightly on her head but she only continued to sob.

I picked up the hot sauce soaked sandwich but was now dry and crusty for begin on the dirty ground for so long.

I dropped the dirty food in front of her and I noticed that it smelled funny. I noticed the faint smell of dirty shit and piss but I didn't mind. I wasn't going to eat it anyway…

"That'll be your dinner… The food that pigs eat and your one of them. Instead of being the lone stallion you'll be the lone pig? How is that? Instead you'll be my pig… My fucking pet… And this will be your home…"

I turned around grabbed all my tools, rapping it with the sack and placing it upstairs in a corner filled with junk. I came back down to only look at the swine in front of me and I put out all the candles except for one. I gave her a cold hard stare with a smile and went upstairs. I closed the door gently and blocked it with a large plank of wood making the door locked shut from the other side.

At that moment on there was a rather dark red glow coming from behind me. I looked back feeling as if my eyes were so blood shot that I was imagining things but the glow suddenly died down. I went outside with no hurry and looked at my flank. There wasn't anything there… For once today I felt disappointed as if I were failure again. I was to light and gentle on that swine Diamond Tiara today. But tomorrow was going to be different. She was going to have another friend…

As I went into deep thought I trotted gracefully through the forest not giving a care in the world. If I saw something moving I just stared at the sound and the noise stopped. But as I approached my home I felt my insanity leave me.

"What have I done…?"

I looked toward the forest behind me but all I saw were the shadows of the trees awakening their hidden monsters within. I then knew that the forest was the storage for my madness, the other side of my mind that needed pleasure. Every time I go into that forest I knew that I'll be encased in madness and insanity. The insanity that made me crave for blood and the screams of innocent ponies having their minds taken away and replaced with nothing but a blank mind. A mind like a doll, a doll that allows the master to play with them and do whatever they want with them.

Still in deep thought I opened the door of my house and decided to go toward the library but-

"William…"

The tone of the man right behind me told me that something wasn't right… I turned around very slowly and found my father towering over me as if he were swallowing my and reading my thoughts. That seemed to be one of father's abilities…

"Wash up… We have much to talk about…"

And with that he disappeared into the living room and I heard the rustling of a newspaper. I was in for a lot of trouble.

(Author's note: Well it's not that good because I'm kind of rushing everything. I forgot to update the 42 day story and another story that I discontinued. I'll be pretty busy for a week or so but I feel really bad for Diamond Tiara… I have much in store for her but it's sad for me to do so. Except the story must go on.)


	4. A Smile On That Face

Chapter 4- A Smile on That Face

(Author's note: Well I got the discontinued story going and derp… I don't know… Just had a rough week but anyway! Let the story begin!)

I swallowed heavily as I sat across from my father in the living room. Not knowing what to do I started to fiddle with my hooves as he rustled the paper turning it as his eyes read over the lines. The house always seemed to be a death trap for me. Even from a distance the house may seem calm, but when the master of the house comes in from work, my normal place seems to be nothing but a house of death. Father seemed to always rage with fire within his heart. He always had a serious face and never once has he looked at me with a smiling face. My family was just like that. Normal… No, it is boring.

"I heard that you went into the Everfree Forest with some girl named Diamond Tiara… Did you not?"

The sudden voice of my father booming in the room startled me. I wasn't prepared for his booming voice that seemed to echo "Punishment" with every word.

"I- uh, um, I was just uh…" I started stuttering.

My father beamed at me, "You were…"

The steel in his voice had my belly flop. I wanted to sink inside the sofa and just disappear. Or turn invisible… No, father would still see right through me. He always knew what I was doing no matter what it was.

"I was um… I was going into the Everfree Forest because I just wanted to have some time to talk things out with Diamond Tiara that's all!" I said looking down on the carpet floor.

I felt my father's gaze fall upon me, "I sense that you're doing something that isn't… Well, normal…" My father said with a softening voice.

I raised my head up to see that my father was right in front of me. He lit up a pipe and placed it in his mouth. He has never used that kind of soft tone before…

"You aren't doing anything good. You're up to no good."

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything-"

"Then why isn't Diamond with you? Was she attacked?" My father said pacing around slowly across the room.

I felt sweat falling down on my forehead, "Y-yes sir-"

"You're lying…"

My body shot straight up as he turned his head with lightning speed to gaze upon my eyes. The eyes of my father seemed to be something between a crazy stallion and a gentle stallion. But mostly, his eyes were something very strange… Large green eyes that sparkled in the candle light of the house. This was the first time I ever gazed upon my father's eyes for this long. They were soft but were spitting out poison all the same.

"I know what you're doing William… Or should I call you Sun Shine?"

I kept looking at father's gaze as his pipe continued to shoot light smoke up in the ceiling of our house. I was actually stunned. It normally took him about a day or two to find out something bad that I have done. I didn't expect him to figure something out this soon.

My father let out another puff of smoke, "Listen William… Or Sun Shine…"

I continued to gaze upon my father's eyes even if I felt tears form inside my eyes, threatening to fall like heavy raindrops.

"If you continue to do what you're doing right now… Then you're name isn't going to be Sun Shine anymore. You'll be nothing more than a Dark Sun… And I didn't raise my son to be like a killer now did I?"

I just nodded as my father gave me an embrace. This was the first in a long time… A long time since he has given me something so precious as this.

"But I'm just scared… I'm scared of that devil! She's, she's nothing but a bully-"

A hoof was pressed against my snout as my father just gingerly pushed me back onto the sofa.

"You decide what's best for yourself… I can't make your decisions because that is not the way of a stallion. We're tough and strong. But we aren't stupid either… I hope that you're not going to follow your grandfather's hoof steps…"

With that my father placed his pipe onto a small ashtray and went upstairs to do whatever he did. I was just left alone to swallow in my father's words and think about what I did. I sat around for I don't know how long. All I knew was that at some point I fell asleep and I woke up to find myself tucked in bed. But for the past night I was able to understand my own feelings. I talked to myself the entire night. I even tried to talk to my dark side but in the end I can't talk to it. It could only talk to me.

There was a knock on the door, "William I brought you breakfast." My mother said as she opened the door. Today she seemed different… Almost cheery, and that wasn't normal for mother. She was always as serious as father.

"Thanks mother…" I said as she placed the tray in front of me.

"Your father said to not let you go to school today."

I suddenly dropped my fork onto my bed sheets as I looked at mother. I felt my face twitch and I felt my expression, my face turn rock solid.

"What is going on mother…" I said as I placed the tray onto my bedside table.

My mother just smiled, "There's nothing going on dear! Well actually maybe there is…"

I kept starring at the women that gave me birth with a strange mix of emotions. Not until now has she paid this much attention to me. Neither did she even ever give me breakfast in bed!

"You see your father and I just wanted some… 'Time off' together so you'll be all by yourself today."

"But I could still go to school and hang out with my friend's right?" I said feeling my face relax.

To my surprise my mother just laughed, "When did you ever even have friends William! Ha ha ha, you're such a joker like your father!"

My mother turned toward the door way and exited out. I could still hear her laughing as she went down the stairs.

"William has friends? That's just strange of the boy!"

I felt my guts clinch tight against my body as rage started to build. I left the room with some dry food. Quickly stomping down the stairs and grabbing a nap sack from the closet, I exited the house slamming the door behind me. I heard the sound of shattering glass and my mother letting out a shocked gasp. But before she could open the door and see me I quickly went to the Everfree Forest. Even if it was morning I needed someone to talk to… Just… Someone…

-Half an Hour Later-

I came to a stop as I reached the clearing with the abandoned house showing off its shadows of darkness. I didn't even hesitate and approached it with haste. I opened the door and quickly closed it shut and place the chair blocking the door. I quickly hustled to the corner and picked out the junk revealing a dusty bag. I quickly picked it up and undid the door. I was expecting Diamond Tiara to tumble out of the room trying to escape but all I felt was a dry gust of wind blowing against my face. I gave out a small shiver and started to go down stairs.

It was so dark that I couldn't even see an inch in front of me. I quickly found the light switch and the room was quickly burst with light. I quickly looked around the small room and found Diamond Tiara laying down on the torture table like a good swine… That bitch was finally learning her lesson…

I took another chair and I sat on it facing Diamond, "So… How was your night?"

All I heard were quick deep breaths coming from the young filly. I also noticed that she often twitched. But soon she came to her senses and looked straight at my eyes. They were… There was no more Diamond Tiara. But a filly that knew nothing but pure terror.

"S-S-S…"

I just watched as the young filly finally sat straight up.

"S-S-Save me… Please… I don't want to be here…" Her voice trembled with agony and her voice was strained.

I quickly took my nap sack and took out a bottle of pure cold water that I filled up on the way here.

With sudden movements Diamond quickly leaped out from the table and knocked into me making me drop the bottle. The little swine scrambled for the bottle but I knocked her clean off her feet and slammed her against a wall.

"You think you're going to get that water bottle for free?" I said with rising anger.

"Well you're going to have to beg for it! Now sit the fuck down!"

I grabbed her head and forced her to sit down. Reaching for the bottle on the other side of the room I picked it up and poured it into a dog bowl that I found lying around the house. I smiled with satisfaction as Diamond bent down and drank the water up like a dog.

To amuse me more, I placed bits of bread into the dish and she happily and greedily swallowed the bread without even the slightest sign of chewing. I poured some more water into the bowl and I watched her drink. More and more she did until she laid back down against the wall and looked as if she wanted to die.

"Was only five minutes of heaven I see?"

Diamond just nodded as she started to twitch again.

I smiled to myself, "So food makes you happy now does it?"

Again she just nodded.

I let out a long sigh and just watched Diamond as she kept moving her eyes all around the room. I didn't even know what she was looking at or looking for but in the end she just closed her eyes. I took that time to start ranting toward Sweetie Belle about my past and my problems. She just nodded looking off into the dark pits of the room. I didn't care if she was listening or not. She was the only one that I could trust…

"So that's how you're here Diamond…" I said looking at her.

"That's why you're here…" I placed a hoof onto Diamonds face and stroked her short mane.

There was a sudden clang upstairs and by instinct I turned my head toward the direction of the staircase. Up at the top was a pale unicorn looking at me with shocked eyes. The creature vanished as the light on her horn disappeared with it…

"Oh yeah…" I said facehoofing myself.

"I forgot to close the door…"

Without waiting any longer I raced upstairs grabbing a clean knife in the process. Through the dim light of the dark house I spotted the figure's outline racing for the door that was open ajar.

"You're not getting away!" I yelled out throwing my knife toward the figure with my teeth.

It seemed to hit the thing square on the ankle and it fell down. I quickly trotted up to it and closed the main entrance shut. She could have gotten in with magic…

The figure just stammered my name, "S-S-Sun Shine it's me! Your friend Sweetie Belle!"

For a second I released my grip but I quickly pinned down Sweetie Belle again and tried to make out her face through the dark.

"Why don't you come downstairs with me Sweetie Belle? You have a friend waiting…"

"N-N-No thanks Sun Shine! I think I'll just go home and tell your dad that you're all right-"

But before I let her finish I took out the knife in her ankle and with a sloppy arch I cut her horn into an ugly piece of work. It was covered in unicorn blood but I didn't care. I placed it on my teeth and started to drag Sweetie Belle downstairs.

"P-P-Please Sun Shine! Don't do anything rash! I swear to Celestia that I won't tell anyone!" Sweetie Belle pleaded.

I just gave out a smile and closed the door behind me.

Sweetie Belle looked at the emotionless Diamond Tiara and started to pleaded uselessly, "Please Diamond, tell Sun Shine to get me out! I promise I'll help you somehow in the future-"

I pushed Sweetie Belle into the wall and she crumbled down grubbing her head and ankle. Of course she had a face with fear and despair but what really shocked me was the small glow of concern.

"Hey Sweetie Belle…"

I just looked at the young filly and all she did was shake in terror like I was some kind of monster instead of her friend.

"Mother was right… I really don't have any friends…"

To this Sweetie Belle rose to my defense, "That isn't true! I'm just worried about you Sun Shine! I mean, why would you be doing this-"

"Do you want to listen to a story?"

"I-I-"

"Good! Now listen closely. Do you know the Hoker in the movie "The Dark Knight"?" I said as I picked up another knife and placed the horn onto the small table with my bag.

"Well I'm going to do something from the movie alright? This line goes to the movie and I don't own it. I'm just changing it is that alright?"

Sweetie Belle just nodded franticly and she just squirmed into the corner with Diamond Tiara.

"I had a friend named Mr. Chuckles you see…" I said as I slapped the flat part of the knife onto the top of my hands.

"Mr. Chuckles… He was my only friend and was someone who would talk to me, someone who would just, sit down and talk about my problems and how my day went. He was my best friend." I said as I turned toward the other wall.

I let out a large sigh, "But one night for some reason, I woke up and I found that Mr. Chuckles wasn't next to me in bed… I thought it was strange then I heard a loud banging noise downstairs…"

I saw in the corner of my eye Sweetie Belle trying to creep upstairs.

"LISTEN TO MY STORY!"

I grabbed Sweetie Belle and slammed her head on to the torture table. I forced her down and strapped her so she wouldn't get back up.

"So as I was saying… There was a large banging sound downstairs… So really quickly like the night I went downstairs. I peeked through the guard rails and found that my father, was hitting my mother with a baseball bat…" I let out another sigh, "And she was begging… Pleading… To be left alone. Funny thing is I think this was the day that my mother became 'normal' in the family." I said chuckling.

"Anyways… I found my mother crumbled up on the floor unmoving. At first I thought she was dead but she started to twitch so I knew that she was alright… But then my father turned to pay me attention. He pointed a hoof at me and ordered me to come down. Knowing that if I didn't do what he wanted my father could easily kill me. So as I come down I ask him, 'dad, do you know where Mr. Chuckles is-' but in the end… He stops me."

At this point I started to breathe heavily and I couldn't stop myself. The feeling of the climax in the story was making me go on a roll.

"He shows me Mr. Chuckles… He was in his hoof. And in the end he looks at me and takes a knife. He says, 'Why doesn't Mr. Chuckles smile?', and then that's when he wanted to show me an example… He points the mouth to Mr. Chuckles… Like this…" I grabbed Sweetie Belle's face with one of my hooves and started to tell the story directly into her eyes.

"He asks me again… 'Why doesn't he smile?', and at this point I didn't know what to do. So I just look at him and he's just standing there waiting for my answer. But in the end, I just shook my head."

Sweetie Belle at this point was shivering in fear. She was a natural vibrator buzzing like a million bees.

"Finally, he says, 'Well if we don't know…'," I placed the knife right in front of Sweetie Belle's face, "Let's put a smile to its face…"

I stuck the knife into Sweetie Belle's mouth and I didn't cut anything for I used the smooth side of the blade. She started to wail in tears as I inched my way toward her cheek with my knife and with a smooth motion I cut her right and left cheek open. Sweetie Belle didn't even get to cry out as she kept banging her head against the wooden torture table. I knew that the pain must be too much for her.

"This time my father came to me. I was afraid that he'll stick the knife into my mouth and do the same… But in the end he didn't… Do you want to know why?"

Sweetie Belle just looked at me breathing really heavily with streams of tears and sweat pouring out.

"He didn't do it because he loved me… Think of it this way… I'm the daddy…"

I pointed at Diamond Tiara, "She me…"

And finally I turned back toward Sweetie Belle, "And you are the doll… The doll that made me happy, the doll that made me smile… But in the end you're nothing but a doll… You're a play toy. You don't know anything but to smile and laugh at stupid things and you do stupid things just to try and gain your cutie mark…"

I untied Sweetie Belle and pushed her against the wall.

"Well maybe you're true talent lay's within enduring large amounts of pain…"

I grabbed Sweetie Belle's severed horn and made her raise her left arm.

"Well… We all know that in the human world, there's a man named Jesus Christ and he is the man that was on the cross with three nails stuck to his body… Maybe we should try it out…"

Sweetie Belle just looked at me with terror and still tears and sweat pouring out as I slowly placed her sharp broken horn onto her left hoof.

"Don't worry… God will take care of you… Or… Celestia will…"

With that I used all my strength to stab her left hoof with her horn. And the room was filled with nothing but screams of terror and pain… But what made me happy was that the room was filled with the color of crimson red… Blood…

(Author's note: I wanted it to be longer but I'm tired… I know that I stole the idea from "The Dark Knight" but I thought the line was cool. I said almost the exact same thing in this chapter to my friends with my Joker impersonation and they were freaked out… I'm that good? Well I feel kind of bad for Sweetie Belle but I have a feeling that things will finally turn around… Maybe…)


End file.
